The Inner Workings of the Modern Sesshourmaru
by Steffanie-Renee
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a modern Sesshoumaru would be like? Well wonder no more! Read this short fan fic and find out!


**The Inner Workings of the Modern Sesshoumaru**

**X---x---X**

I watch in amusement as the people of the city bustle about with their busy lives below me. I love people, truly I do; I love everything about them. I love their stupidity, their emotions, and their ever-changing values. Mortals are simply something I will never understand; that is what holds me captivated to them.

You see, my name is Sesshoumaru Sebastian Skuff. I am immortal. I'm not one of those fabled "vampires," although I would have to say I'm pretty damn close. I'm a demon. I'm "forever" youthful: I look to be what a mortal would consider "20," although I'm MUCH older. I look very much like a female, which I inherited from my father, but that's quite all right, the humans seem to love that about me. I have long silver hair and amber-gold eyes. My mannerisms and accent are somewhat outdated due to my birth being…well, a very long time ago. Overall, I pass for one of "them," especially this day in age with all the strange looks. The only differences would be my fangs, tipped ears, bizarre hair and eyes. Although, people wear fake fangs, for some degrading reason, and I have seen some hair and eye colors that make me wonder if it's a demon in disguise.

Ah! The young woman I've been trailing for the past week has just walked out of her favorite store. She's a beautiful one. Beautiful, quiet, innocent: Just my type. I drop from my perch on the water tower, my trench fluttering noisily in the wind, and break into a run when my feet touch the ground. I refuse lose track of her again. _"I wonder what I'll do to this one…"_

Gah! There was that ever-looming voice over my shoulder again. It was always very…morbid. Creepy, bordering on insane, actually. There are moments where I black out completely, and that stupid voice always says that he knows what happened; He was there…

Back to the girl; I can see her more clearly now. She looks gorgeous in that tight, near-to-sheer dress. I can see she isn't wearing a bra on this hot summer day. I quicken my pace to match hers, and walk up beside her. She smiles politely at me.

"Hello. My name is Sesshoumaru. What's yours?" Of course, I already know her name; Rin Lucille Skeffington. Lovely name for such a beautiful creature. She giggles; how attractive.

"My name is Rin. Where are you headed, sir?"

_**(It's Sesshy talking, not Rin.)**_ I look at my wristwatch and then at the setting sun. "Well, I was hoping you could show me around town a little. Rin, was it? I'm afraid I'm not from around here."

"I'd love to help you, Sesshoumaru. Where would you like to go?"

_**(Once again, Sesshy.)**_ AH, such a young, trusting, naïve girl. _"Where would be the best spot Sesshy? That alley by her favorite store?" _I wish that voice wouldn't talk to me. He's always so rude and gruesome. "Umm…How about you show me where your favorite places are?"

I flash her a toothy grin and she returns the gesture. Do I want to risk being near this beautiful young creature? I do wonder what he'll do to her. She intertwines her fingers with mine, locking our hands together. I almost wish these humans weren't so attracted to me; almost. I could see the light blush tinting her cheeks, at such an innocent gesture.

"Miss Rin, if I may be so bold, how old are you?"

_**(Rin talking.)**_ She laughs and replies, "I'm 18. And you?"

_**(Sesshy talking.)**_ Ah, to be able to tell the truth… "Well, I'm nearly 20 myself." She makes a sound much like "mm-hmm," which I assume means she doesn't know what else to say. I'm perfectly fine with that. I'm fine with just basking in her beauty and innocence.

-X-

Some days later, I do believe I have earned her trust. She kisses me. Something inside of me stirs. I guess that was enough to initiate the voice's urge. He tells me to let him out; I don't want to. I kinda like this sweet young thing. "You are so beautiful, Rin." I relish that lovely pink that rises to her cheeks.

_**(Rin talking.)**_ "Thank you…" She giggles; I love it when she does that. The world around me has begun to blur, but I don't want to let go. I don't want to let this beautiful moment end.

I kiss her hard, possibly too hard.

_**(Rin.)**_ She stumbles back and giggles, "You seem a little eager, there."

Oh when she looks up at me like that, it drives me crazy. It's everything I can do not to let him take over. This girl seems so…different. I don't know what it is about her, but something makes me not want to let him take over. Maybe this girl is one that should be held on to for a while?

**X---x---X**

**So, this is just a little short one-shot…I'm not really into Sesshy/Rin, so it was a dabble in it. Let me know what you think?**


End file.
